


Under the Mistletoe

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, christmas one shot bc why not, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Diane spends an entire day trying to track down where Sam hung the mistletoe she’s dying to kiss him under. Set during season two.





	Under the Mistletoe

It was late December, the leaves had fallen off the trees and the trees themselves were covered almost daily by a new set of snow. Christmas was right around the corner which meant the bar had to be decorated.

Sam had spent most of his morning making sure the bar was nicely decorated for the holiday. Well as nicely as /he/ could decorate it. 

He purchased a small tree and placed it over by the piano, it was decorated with an assortment of ornaments and gold lights. The bar itself also had small decorations. The inner wood posts of the bar were decorated with lights as well. His office even had a christmas tree too. Sam wasn’t sure why he put one in there but it was already done. 

Sam smiles to himself as he finishes adjusting the last decoration, a Christmas wreath for the door. He then steps back and looks around the bar, it wasn’t too much but Sam was proud.

As he’s admiring his work, Diane walks in and gleefully greets everyone. “Hello everyone!” she exclaims. She gets a few hellos in return like one from Coach and of course Sam. Her greeting was nothing like Norm’s but that was something she learned or was trying to learn to accept.

Diane takes a look around while walking toward the bar to get her apron. “My... Sam you did a superb job with the decorations” she compliments.

Her compliment makes him smile and he steps on over to her. “Well thank you sweetheart” Sam replies. It felt good to know that Diane appreciated his decorations.

Just as Diane is finishing tying on her apron, she’s greeted with the presence of her favorite person. Sam’s arms slide around her waist and as she looks up she sees that charming smile of his she adored so much. 

Sam leans down and greets her with a good morning kiss. “You know... mistletoe would be perfect right now” he teases.

“Well I know that you have it somewhere, why don’t you go get it and we’ll make this moment perfect” She suggests.

He shakes his head, “oh I don’t have any sweetheart” Sam replies.

Sam wasn’t going to let her know where he put the mistletoe yet. He wanted to mess around with her just a little.

“Oh come on, I don’t believe that for a second. I’m sure it’s around here somewhere” she protests. 

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t” he shrugs in return. 

Diane rolls her eyes at that. There was no way he would leave out the mistletoe. Not when he was always looking for a chance to kiss her. 

She slides out of his embrace and grabs her tray to begin working. Surely it was around here somewhere. Diane wasn’t going to fret, she knew eventually she would have to come across it.   
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
Diane sighs as she walks out of the pool room. She had spent the last two hours looking around the bar for this damn mistletoe.

It had to be here somewhere, it just had to be. 

She starts to look around again and she goes to take orders. Maybe she had missed it hanging somewhere in plain sight? 

Diane takes a man’s order and glances around while she’s listening. Was it hanging on the bar? Or maybe it was attached to a light? Sam was taller than the lights so he could hang mistletoe up there easily. 

“Uh miss? Miss?” the random mans voice rings in her ears, snapping her attention back to her job. 

Diane looks back at the customer, “oh I’m sorry. I’m just rather distracted today. You see, with Christmas just around the corner I figured my boyfriend would hang up some mistletoe. He would do anything to sneak a moment with me. Though he’d never admit it, he can be romantic. Which of course would mean the mistletoe just has to be here somewhere.”

She doesn’t even realize that she was rambling away as usual. Diane doesn’t notice either that the customer she was supposed to be waiting on had gotten up and walked away. 

As soon as she stops her rambling she finally notices the man was gone. Oh well. The blonde turns on one heel and walks back toward the bar. She sets down the tray with a sigh. Her mind had gone back to that damn mistletoe.

“Diane what’s got you all in a fritz today? I mean more than usual” Norm questions.

She purses her lips and turns toward him, “what do you mean more than usual?” 

“Oh... never mind” Norm deflects.

Diane sighs and places down the empty glasses from her tray on to the counter. “If I’m perfectly honest, I was expecting Sam to have some mistletoe hung up somewhere. He denies that there’s any but I just know there has to be. For whatever reason I just cannot find it.”

“Don’t worry about it, Diane. You’ll probably find it eventually Sam probably just put it in a perfect spot for you” Coach assures. 

Her eyes suddenly widen and light up, “oh Coach that’s it!” she exclaims and runs off from the bar and to Sam’s office.

Inside, Sam was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. That’s when Diane suddenly barges into the room and starts running around.

He knew she had spent most of the day looking for the mistletoe. Though he felt somewhat bad for making her look so hard, he knew it would pay off in the end. 

“Where is it??” she questions as she looks over by his couch then goes toward the inventory. It had to be in here. There was no way it wasn’t. 

Coach had made Diane realize an important detail. The office was where she and Sam had spent a lot of their intimate moments. From going for each other for advice, to their first kiss. Surely it had to be in here. 

Diane comes out of the inventory with no luck and begins to look around his desk. She completely ignores Sam as she searches, being set on finding this damn mistletoe. 

“Diane you’re not going to find any mistletoe... I told you I didn’t hang any up” he says.

She ignores him and keeps looking around. When she comes up unsuccessful again she huffs. “I know it’s here. It has to be” she states before storming out of the room. 

Diane Chambers was not one to give up easily and she was going to find the damn mistletoe even if it killed her.   
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀   
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
Sam looks up from cutting his lemons and begins to look around. He had realized that Diane wasn’t in the room anymore.

She was still looking for that mistletoe. He would be surprised by her determination but that was the type of person Diane was. Never one to give up.

Not long ago Sam had found her heading up the stairs to Melville’s, looking around there. He wasn’t sure how she came to the conclusion that the mistletoe could be there but she was running out of options.

The only strange part of Diane not being around the bar was that she had been gone an awful long time. Surely she would’ve realized by now that wherever she was searching didn’t have the mistletoe in it. 

“Say Coach, have you seen Diane around here anywhere?” Sam asks.

“Last I saw of her, she had gone off into the pool room. Hasn’t come out since” Coach replies.

Sam nods and finishes his lemon cutting. He then makes his way out from the bar and toward the pool room. Hopefully Diane wasn’t still looking feverishly for the mistletoe.

As he comes in, he notices her sitting on the pool table, pushing different pool balls across the table. One would hit another ball while another would bounce back toward her. 

Diane doesn’t notice her boyfriend come in, she just continues on pushing one ball after another across the table.

Sam climbs up on to the table and takes a seat next to her. She doesn’t say anything to him, slightly upset that he in fact hadn’t hung up any mistletoe. 

“You know...” he breaks the silence. “there’s a reason that you didn’t find any mistletoe around the bar.”

She finally stops what she’s doing and nods, “I know, I know... because you didn’t hang up any” she replies in a mocking tone of his voice.

Sam can’t help but slightly chuckle. Her impression of him was way off and adorable.

“Well that and...” Sam finally reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a mistletoe. “I was waiting for the right moment.”

Sam holds up the mistletoe over the two of them and gives her a cheesy, heartfelt smile. 

Diane looks up at the mistletoe above them and then back at him. She smiles wide, her eyes lighting up with happiness “oh Sam...” 

Her heart was suddenly overflowing with love for him. She knew that he wouldn’t let her down. 

Diane brings her hands to his cheeks and pulls him in for a slow kiss. Both move closer toward each other as Sam brings his arms around her waist. 

When the kiss breaks, she rests her forehead against his and smiles again. “I love you so much Sam Malone” she whispers. 

He smiles too, “I love you too Diane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I want to start this off by giving credit to a mutual of mine on twitter, Mayee. She is the one who came up with this idea, helped me write some of this, and proofread. So Mayee, thank you so much again for the idea. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas related one shot even though Christmas is still a little ways away lol. Kudos/comments are always welcome :)


End file.
